


Pepper Potts is Smoother Than You Think

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy gets invited to a threesome and it's like Christmas came early, F/F, F/M, Multi, meet in an elevator!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: When Darcy has to wait for the elevator in a building that prides itself on having the best tech, she is not a happy camper. When she discovers that the elevator contained her boss and her boss's boyfriend, it officially makes Top Ten of Darcy's most embarrassing moments. When she gets an invite to join, however, it becomes a very different kind of Top Ten moment.





	

Darcy groaned and hit her head against the wall. She was already late to work and now the elevator wasn’t working. Or rather, someone didn’t want it to work because it was Stark Tower; there was no way the elevator was ever allowed to not work. She sighed and balanced the coffee carry tray in one hand and used the other to beat on the elevator door,

“Make out somewhere other than the elevator! Some of us have work!” There was a brief pause, and then the display showed the elevator moving downward. It dinged and the doors opened to reveal Tony Stark, hair ruffled slightly more than what Darcy would believe was completely normal, and Pepper Potts, her shirt off by one button. Darcy flushed bright red,

“Oh! Sorry, um, I can walk if you guys weren’t…finished.” she said. Tony grinned,

“Well, I’m afraid you did rather interrupt, but if you wanted to join—“

“Please ignore him.” said Pepper. Darcy shrugged,

“Wouldn’t be a new thing.” said Darcy. She’d been working in the lab with Jane and she passed Tony in the hallway all the time. Pepper gave a little smile and Tony looked shocked and jabbered to himself as he walked down the hall, JARVIS inserting the occasional dry comment. Darcy stepped into the elevator and refused to meet Pepper’s eyes as she said,

“Your shirt is a little off.”

“Oh, thank you.” said Pepper. The doors closed and Pepper unbuttoned it to fix the problem. Naturally, this involved unbuttoning the shirt all the way up and as the elevator was filled with polished reflective paint, there was nowhere Darcy could safely look. Pepper finished fixing her shirt just as the elevator dinged on her floor. Before Pepper placed stepped out she placed a cool hand on Darcy’s arm,

“I know that you think Tony was kidding earlier about joining us but, if you ever want to try something out,” Pepper handed Darcy a business card with Pepper’s personal number scribbled on the back, “just give me a call.” Darcy wasn’t able to pick her jaw off the floor before the doors shut and she was left with a phone number and the memory of Pepper’s grin. Carefully, she tucked the business card into her pocket. The elevator finally arrived on her floor and Darcy practically ran out,

“JAAAAAANE YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED—“


End file.
